


Eternal dream

by jjeegar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6366838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjeegar/pseuds/jjeegar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepless was like the sandman, the character in children's fairytales and their parents' stories. But instead of putting people of Paris peacefully asleep, Sleepless spread dreams that wouldn't stop. Nightmares, even. And if you stayed in your dream too long, you'll die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal dream

When we were young, our parents told us stories about this special man, who helped people to fall asleep. He always wore striped pyjamas and had a sack full of magic sand. Marinette Dupain-Cheng was one of those children, her face always in a smile that made her parents laugh when they told her this specific fairytale. Marinette was always excited to fall asleep because of this. But right now, nine years later, she was terrified to fall asleep.

Today's akuma called herself "Sleepless". She had loose light blue hair and a white, sparkly night gown. Her eyes were half-closed, they shined like moon. In her left hand she hold a wand with a half-moon on top. The superhero duo got ready to fight.

"Give me your miraculous or I'll send you to eternal sleep!" she screamed, her voice sharp like ice. 

"Never!" Ladybug shouted back, throwing her yo-yo at her. Sleepless dodged the attack and pointed her wand at the sky. The sky turned pitch black, only streetlamps brought them light. Then she pointed her wand at a too curious parisian. There was no sign of an attack, the person just fell on the ground. He fell asleep, a painful expression glued to his face.

"A nightmare," Sleepless said. "He will die in ten minutes. If I were you two, I would give up my powers now."

Ladybug didn't know what to do. Someone's life was on their hands and they had only ten minutes to save him. She looked at her side, Chat clearly was scared as he supported himself with his staff to stay up. Another civilian fell asleep. She started to panic. She had two people to save, her partner was almost unconscious and Sleepless got ready for a new attack.

Chat Noir grabbed Ladybug's shoulder, his baton wasn't enough to support him anymore. 

"Chat?" Ladybug put her arm around his shoulders to keep him up. He was never scared, at least he didn't show it. Why was he now?

"Something about her... Makes me feel w-weak..." Chat said, it was almost a whisper. Ladybug glared at Sleepless, her eyes were wide open now. 

"Why do you do this?!" Ladybug shouted, anger filling up inside her.

"Oh, like you care," Sleepless answered. " Well, look at that. You were too slow to even save those innocent people. They're dead now. What a shame." She said and laughed.

Ladybug got up after laying Chat on the ground, the poor boy was too weak to stand himself. She threw her yo-yo in the air to release her Lucky Charm, got ready to catch whatever it was and-

Everything went black.

"LADYBUG!!"

A loud thud.

Silence.

Her vision cleared, she looked down. Chat was on the ground. 

He protected her.

"A nightmare? An ordinary dream? Fifteen minutes. Say goodbye to your lover." Sleepless smirked and walked away. 

Ladybug stood still, unable to move. She just looked at her friend. Best friend. Partner. Her legs gave up. 

She was on her knees. She picked Chat up on her lap, pulled his stray hair locks aside. He was awake. His magic projected him at least somehow.

He looked at her. His beautiful, absolutely gorgeous green eyes looked straight at her. A sob could be heard, escaping her lips. 

"My... La-lad-"

"Shhh, don't talk." Ladybug put her hand on the side of his face. 

"The akuma is getting... Away..."

"I don't care"

"W-well... I guess this is it then..." Chat said, sad smile on his face. Another sob.

"Can I... Ask you something?" He continued. She nodded. 

"I know that you're against the idea of revealing our identities, but... C-can I... See you? Before I..."

After a pink flash, he didn't look at that beautiful masked girl anymore. Down at him looked the most beautiful, bravest and smartest girl he knows. The girl who sits behind him in class. The girl he adored the most. Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

"...Of course it's you, how can I be so blind?" Chat said, quietly.

He released his transformation. Plagg sat on his shoulder, worried look on his face. Tikki sat next to him. Marinette froze.

"A-A-Adrien..?" 

"The one and only," Adrien said, a little laughter after words.

Their kwamis looked at both of them, they knew that nothing could be done anymore and that there was not much time left. Adrien took Marinette's hands and kissed them. His breathing was heavier, tears rolled down his eyes.

"Marinette... I just want you to know that I love you, you are my whole world, and I'll miss you so, so much," Adrien said, his pulse was fading. Marinette couldn't say anything. Her friend, her best friend, her partner, her lover was already leaving before her. "I love you too".  She leaned down, kissed him for the first and the last time. 

3 seconds.

2 seconds.

1 second.

Time's up.

Marinette screamed. She let out all her feelings towards him, she screamed how much she loved him, how much she wanted to spend her whole life with him.

He was gone.

Adrien was in peaceful, eternal sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so I realllly hope you liked it (even tho it's sad I'M SORRY)! Also I apologise for my possible grammar mistakes, English is not my first language :)


End file.
